Why Serena?
by Xx NikD xX
Summary: Serena comes to the Shiba House and falls for Jayden. She tries to break Jayden and Mia apart. Besides, Antonio is also in the house. What will happen?
1. Welcome Serena!

**A/N : -Heya people! I have read all your reviews and I am thankful to you guys. I'll try to write and publish all your requests as soon as possible.**

**The arrival of a new member**

The final battle was over and Xandred was defeated. Everyone was heading to their dreams. Emily and Mike went home together. Kevin was ready for his go in the Olympics. Antonio decided to stay with Jayden for some days because his cruise was delayed for a month. Mia, too, decided to stay back with Jayden as she was in a relationship with him and they wanted to explore each other more.

Meanwhile, Serena (Emily's elder sister) was able-bodied and she wanted to complete her higher education in the town so Emily requested Jayden to allow her to stay in the Shiba House. Mentor Ji had decided to be a parson of ancient samurais and Samurai Gods. So he left far inside the forests of nowhere, trying to live without human pleasures.

When Serena entered the Shiba House, she was amazed. She had never been to such a big house, or mansion.

She was invited warm-heartedly by everyone and Jayden told her to be comfortable with the place as if it were her own home. She managed to make her place between Jayden, Mia and Antonio in no time. She soon became a good friend of them.

But soon, some unknown and un-noticed fads were growing inside Serena's mind.

**Serena's POV**

Everyone is so good and kind over here. I wish I could be one of the Samurai team…I could have been the Yellow ranger, and I could have stayed here with these people.

Unexpectedly, someone knocked the door of my room. I said, "Come in." It was Jayden. He came in with a smile and said, "Hey." I replied, "Oh, hey."

**Story**

He said, "Serena, if you want to say anything to us, you are always welcomed. I know you are not that familiar with us but we are like a family.

A blush kinda thing creeped over her cheeks and she smiled at Jayden, gazing into his light-blue eyes. She replied, "I will. Thanks." Jayden smiled back and said, "I just wanted to make sure you are amiable with us. And…dinner's ready."

She walked out of the room with Jayden and headed to the dining room.

Mia and Antonio were waiting at the dining table. Jayden sat beside Mia and Serena was beside him. Jayden smiled and winked at Mia. Antonio took a bite of the chow and said, "Mia, your culinary classes have paid off!" Mia looked at him with wide eyes and he gave out a laugh.

Serena said, "You go to culinary classes?"

Before Mia could reply, Antonio said, "Oh ya! She was a horrible cook and we used to suffer a lot when she cooked. Specially, Kevin. You're lucky that you came afterwards."

Mia said to Antonio, "Oh shut up, Antonio! I was always a great cook." Jayden grinned while eating. Antonio replied, "Oh yea? If Jayden wouldn't have had the courage to tell you the truth then we would have suffered the pain of eating your food even today."

Mia said, "Whatsoever!"

After diner, Serena went back to her room to sleep

**Serena's POV**

I like Jayden. I really do. He's so sweet and kind. I could see in his eyes that he likes me as well. I think, I finally have come to know what love is and how it feels! Will he make the first move or will I have to?

I came out of my room because I couldn't sleep. I could only think of Jayden. I saw Antonio sitting on the couch reading a book. He noticed me and asked, "Didn't sleep?" I replied, "Yea. Are the other two sleeping?" He answered, "No. Why would they? They have gone for their SO CALLED NIGHT WALK"

I asked in surprise, "Jayden and Mia? They go for night walks? Alone?"

Antonio responded, "Why, can't they? They can't romance in front of us right? Let them have their own space."

I was astonished and didn't want to hear the nest words from Antonio but then too I asked, "Romance!? Jayden and Mia? Could be a little more clear?"

He solicited, "Wait. Don't tell me that you don't know they're a couple."

I exclaimed, "What! I didn't know that, no one told me!"

He replied, "Its okay. Chill. Why are you panicking? You know now."

I went to my room and closed the door. I banged myself on the floor and sobbed.

"Mia is Jayden's girlfriend? They're dating…"

**A/N : -What will Serena do now? How is she going to get over Jayden? Will she be able to do so or will she ruin everything? What will happen?**


	2. Suspicion and Curiosity

**A/N : - Here is my update. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 2 : -**

"Mia, Mia!" Serena yelled while running inside Mia's room.

"Why are you panicking?" asked Mia.

She replied, "I've gotta tell you something about Jayden!"

"What?"

Serena cleared her throat and said, "I think he's cheating on you."

Mia gave out a laugh and said, "Okay, Jayden and you are playing pranks on me? Where are the others?"

Serena was surprised. She made her point clear, "No! This is not a prank! I just saw him chatting with a girl, an unknown girl."

Mia said, "So?"

Serena made a puzzled face and asked, "Shouldn't you be worried?"

Mia answered, "Nope." After a brief moment she said, "You know Serena, Jayden's shy. He'll run away even if a girl winked at him. I know him. He might be chatting with someone but not in the wrong way."

Serena frowned in the thought of her failure. She said, "I doubt that…"

Mia took her hand and they walked to Jayden's room. Serena thought, "Damn! She's not gonna tell anything to Jayden right?"

Mia pushed open the door and asked directly, "Whom are you chatting with?"

Jayden replied, "I am chatting with Emily. Why are you asking like that?"

Mia grabbed Jayden's iPad and gave it to Serena without even glancing at it.

After some seconds, Serena said, "Look here it is – UnknownGirl."

Jayden smiled knowingly and said, "That's Emily's username. You can read our chats."

Mia still didn't look at the gadget while Serena read the messages. The messages were all about Mia, Mia and Mia. She was frustrated inside but kept her cool.

Jayden said to Mia, "Why are you guys checking me up like that?"

Mia smirked and said, "Serena thinks you're cheating on me over some Unknown Girl."

After a moment of pause, Jayden and Mia laughed so hard that it made Serena feel embarrassed. It was a big LOL moment for them.

Jayden looked at Serena and said, "Its okay, Serena. I understand. You were just trying to help Mia."

Serena apologized.

~O~O~O~

Antonio was acknowledged with the story and there was laughter around the house, again, which made Serena feel embarrassed, again.

Antonio and Jayden were talking alone about something important in the evening. Serena overheard them and she came to know that Jayden was going to gift Mia, a ring. She was petrified by the thought and knew that she had to think about something soon.

"I have to break the trio's unity before separating Jayden and Mia because if Antonio stays, my plans are gonna fail", thought Serena.

In the very next morning, Serena set off with her plans. She went after Jayden in the park. He was jogging, of course. All the time, Jayden felt that someone was following him. He was alert and ready.

"It can't be nighlocks or moogers… We had finished them off. I don't even have my samuraizer!"

He turned back dozens of time but Serena hid herself.

He looked back again and she hid herself again; he quickly hid behind the building he was next to. Serena walked forward to search for him and as soon as she reached the building, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her.

Jayden, it was.

"Serena! Why are you following me?" he asked.

"I-I just thought I should tell you" she replied.

He asked, "Tell me what?"

"It's about Mia."

"Tell me then."

"I just don't know how to say this, but I think that she considers herself too good for you" she said.

Jayden said, "Oh come on Serena, what's with you? Yesterday you told Mia that I was cheating on her and today you're saying that she thinks she's too good for me. I know her; I have been with her, in all the good and bad times. She isn't the person who will think like that. What are you trying to prove?"

Serena was like 'Dang it!' – In her mind.

She didn't want to make him angry. She loved how he grabbed her arm and pulled her.

Jayden clicked his fingers and she came out of her dream world.

She said, "No-no. I am just worried for you. You know I said to her that you were cheating on her because – because I thought it's better if she breaks up with you! I came to know about her intentions so I just thought I'd make a scenario as if she's innocent. When I said to her that you were cheating on her, she said that you're so damn shy – you're girly and other stuff. She said you'll become a cry baby if she leaves you and what not!"

Jayden was angry, at Serena. He said, "MIA. WOULD. NEVER. SAY. THAT."

She said, "I just care for you. And you know what; I think there's something between the turtle and the fish. You know what I mean? A turtle can live on land as well as in water. She can be best friends with a lion but she can also ditch the lion after she goes into the water, because, the lion isn't going to come into the water to spy on her, right? And, swimming is fun for everyone; people like to swim more than walking…so the turtle might go with the fish… Now you know who the turtle, lion and fish are."

She walked away giving a wry smile. Jayden thought, "Antonio?"

He didn't believe in what she said but he was…scared.

The day was over and he kept thinking about Antonio and Mia. During diner, he just watched how Antonio and Mia were teasing each other, playfully insulting each other…

"Is Serena right?...No! I cannot doubt my best friend and my girl friend!"

By the time he was thinking, Serena switched the TV to another channel. It was a movie.

They watched the movie…it made Jayden more worried and curious because the movie was about how a girl cheated his boyfriend for his best friend.

Of course, Serena did that intentionally.

Everything was making him suspicious. Even the slightest glances of Mia to Antonio and Antonio to Mia were troubling him.

It was a sleepless night for Jayden while a satisfying night for Serena.

**A/N : - You're so stupid Jayden! **

** Sorry for the delay…I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. Keep reading. Cheers! **


End file.
